


Light My Fire

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always had a thing for guys with guitars, even if they were plastic. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I may have had a little inspiration from that pic of Miles with old, smudged eyeliner from the post-Rockband 4 livestream, and I got this little gem from it.  
> Enjoy!

You knocked on the door of the hotel room, your hand shaking with nerves. Not sure if it was the leftover energy from the show, you took a deep breath You heard heavy footsteps moving in the room, until the door opened, just enough for him to be seen. He leaned against the frame, looked you up and down and nodded for you to follow him inside. You shut the door behind you, your hands moving to the strap of your small cross-body bag.

“I can’t believe I’m really doing this.” you whisper to yourself, looking around at the stock scenery paintings on the wall.

“Believe it sweetheart.” you turned your head back towards Miles, who was staring at you with a glint in his smudged eyeliner rimmed eyes. He had taken off the silly wig, mesh and animal print, opting for an old faded band t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. “You got an all-access pass.” He walked over to the small table in the room, twisting off the cap to a bottle of vodka and pouring out two shots in small plastic cups. Turning, he handed you one.

“Thanks.” you give him a shy smile. He tosses back his shot and you do the same, placing your empty cup on the table and looking up at Miles again. He didn’t smile back, instead, his eyebrows were furrowed, him studying you as you stood there. His hands reached out and lifted the strap of your bag off your body, setting it on the table with the cups.

“I saw you in the crowd tonight and I just knew,” he murmured, coming closer. “I had to have you.”

“Well you’ve got me.” you hummed as he brought his face closer to yours, your confidence building a bit. “What do you wanna do to me?” a wicked grin came over his face and he grabbed your hips, pulling you roughly against his body as he leaned down and crashed his lips upon yours. Excitement shot through your veins, and you kissed back while his hands ran underneath your top, rubbing your skin as he tugged the material up your body. You broke the kiss and raised your arms as he pulled the shirt off of you, tossing it to the ground before bending slightly, grasping the backs of your thighs and picking you up. Miles moved towards the bed, tossing you on it and taking off his own shirt as you undid your jeans, pushing them down your legs impatiently while he crawled over you. Quickly, you unhooked your bra, tossing it over to the side.

You leaned up and kissed him again, bringing up your hands and running them through his hair, tugging the ends and bit and pulling yourself closer as his tongue ran across yours. His hand ran down your body, and slipped under your panties, his fingers rubbing slow circles against your clit, making you arch your back and smile into the kiss. After a few moments, two of his fingers slid inside you, pumping in and out. You moaned, pressing your head back into the pillow. Miles dragged his lips down to your neck, his beard tickling your smooth skin, making you giggle mid-moan. You felt Miles smile against your skin as gave a little love bit to your shoulder, pumping his fingers faster and faster. You began feel a knot in the pit of your stomach, tighten and tighten. His thumb rubbed against your clit and cried out. He let you ride out your first orgasm, pumping until you began to came down, then brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them clean, one by one. You bit your lip as you watched, pushing on his chest for him to move. He moved to the side and you continued to push him until he was on his back, your hands making quick work of his belt and jeans, tugging them down his legs, taking his boxer briefs with them, and letting them fall off the end of the bed before returning your attention to him.

You gave him a smile as you straddled his waist, him raising a curious eyebrow at you as his hands went behind his head. You give yourself a moment to stretch again, raising your arms above your head, giving him a little show of your body. Leaning forward, you place a kiss on Miles lips, his tongue swiping out against them, and you taste yourself. Humming with contentment, you move back, pressing kisses down his chest and torso until you get to his hips. Taking his cock in your hand you give him a few strokes before taking him in your mouth. 

“Aw fuck,” Miles hissed as you swirled your tongue around his tip. One of his hands came down and tangled in your hair. You bobbed your head up and down, moving your free hand down to cup him, making him groan loudly. You were going to make sure he remembered this night for a long time. As soon as you felt his hips begin to move beneath you, you pulled him from your mouth, his eyes popping open and glaring at you. You moved up his body, raising yourself up and gripped his dick, sliding it inside of you and let yourself slowly moved down until he was completely inside you. The two of you let out moans, and you began to rise and fall in his lap. His hands gripped your thighs as his hips raised to meet yours, giving you an extra jolt. You braced your hands on his chest, leaning down to kiss him as his hips moved faster and faster, until he grabbed your waist and fluidly rolled you onto your back, letting your legs rest in the crooks of his elbows as he began to pound into you roughly. 

“Oh god. . .oh fuck!” you cried, pressing your hands against the headboard, writhing in pleasure. He adjusted one of your legs, and rubbed your clit with the pad of his thumb, stars dancing in your vision as you came for the second time. Miles’ hips became erratic and he gave a last thrust before finding his own release, stilling for a few moments and letting out a guttural moan. He leaned down, kissing you before pulling out and flopping down onto his back.

You laid next to Miles, catching your breath as he ran a tired hand over his face. 

“We should do the groupie/rockstar roleplay more often.” you look over to him, grinning. 

“This eyeliner really turned you on that much?” he asked as you rolled over, resting your chin on his chest after giving him a lingering kiss. “When I got your text after the stream, I thought you were drunk, but man, that was fun.”

“Yeah,” you chuckle. “We should do it again sometime. . .you can be the groupie.” Miles grinned.

“Oh Y/N, I’m such a big fan! Let me eat you out!” he laughed as you gave his shoulder a playful bite.

“Okay Rockstar. Think you’ve got enough stamina for a round two?” Miles only have you a smirk as an answer, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you impossibly closer.


End file.
